


unfocused

by greenmeadow (byzinha)



Series: the unplanned 2nu collection [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, humanz, phase 4, she's my collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 16:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10857393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/greenmeadow
Summary: missing scene from when they were recording "She's my collar" - 2D's vocals get Noodle slightly confused.





	unfocused

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Gorillaz and its characters are not mine.**
> 
> Hey there, it's the first time I write a band fic, what the hell.  
> Well... first, I have to let you know that **English is not my first language** , so _please_ be patient with me? Criticism is welcomed, just be nice about it, okay? Also, taking that in consideration, I really don't know much about how far pronunciation goes when it comes to their accents, so just... I'm sorry if the dialogue sucks, I tried. ;-;  
>  Also, this fic was not beta'd, so there's that.
> 
>  _She's my collar_ is my #2 song of the album and it's so panty-dropper that I couldn't help but imagine scenarios until I had to write at least one of them - the strongest, should I say. Noodle has always been my favorite of the band, so I promise to take good care of her. The 2nu ship... is growing on me. Nothing is better than the father-daughter dynamic between Noodle and Russel, but I'm better at writing romantic relationships than family things, so here we are.
> 
> ANYWAY, that's an already too long note. I hope you enjoy the read and it'd be very kind if you left a comment at the end.  
> Cheers!
> 
> PS: You can find me on tumblr @green-mead0w.

“NOODLE!” Murdoc shouted taking her out of her reverie and she shook her head, blinking a few times.

“What?” she replied annoyed, even though she knew what happened. It was the third or fourth time just in that song.

“Baby girl, are you all right?” Russel spoke up before Murdoc could be rude with her about it. “You never mess up a song.”

“Like, evah,” 2D added nodding. He looked very confused, and to be fair, Noodle was confused too.

_What the hell was happening to her?_

Noodle sighed.

“I’m just… distracted, it’s all,” she shrugged and Russel narrowed his eyes at her. “Let’s try again.”

She sat down on the sofa with her guitar, which proved to be a mistake as soon as the first lines of the song started to be sung.

Something similar had happened when they were recording Andromeda, but now… there was a new level of sex appeal happening in that studio room. Noodle needed all her concentration not to fuck up again as 2D spilled the lyrics of his new song, She’s my collar.

It didn’t help that the song was utterly sexy. And it didn’t help that his body language along with his soft voice was oddly making her weak on the knees, turning her vision all blurry, him being the only one she could focus on.

This was _so many_ levels of wrong.

Noodle focused on her playing, but she was conscious that whenever she looked up, she just looked at 2D, and every time she did that, her imagination went to _places_.

To be fair, her whole reaction to D’s singing was completely one-sided. He sung with his eyes closed, concentrated on the emotion of the lyrics and being guided by the song. He was unaware of his effect on her, and that was a good thing, because he never had that effect before and Noodle was convinced that it wouldn’t happen again.

This was a one time thing, exclusively because of that song. That song was making her _feel_ what she shouldn’t feel because it was poison to her common sense.

For starters, D wasn’t _sexy_. Noodle scoffed internally. Nope, not at all. What she was seeing was a trick. The same that happened to all of the band’s fangirls who’d fall even for Murdoc.

She spent half of the song trying to convince herself with that argument, but gave up on it once she filled the part were one of their guests would be in the final version. There was no way _in hell_ Noodle would sing in that track, it wouldn’t be healthy for her. It was bad enough that she’d have to sing it in their tour, if they ever come to making a tour for this album.

Imagine the music video for this thing.

Nope, she was not going there.

“ _She’s the one I’m running with…_ ” They sung together. “ _She’s the one I’m running with… she’s the one I’m running with… she’s my collar._ ”

Noodle let 2D finish the song playing along on her guitar with a smile and probably blushing a little. Damn, that song was _good_. It would _definitely_ be a single. That, of course, if Murdoc ever agree to let D _actually_ be the hot front man that he claimed be the only reason for him to be in the band.

“Wow,” Noodle caught herself saying right after the song ended. “That was _hot_.”

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Noodle’s eyes widened and a blush covered her cheeks when 2D looked at her.

“Whot?” he asked.

She heard a chuckle coming from where Murdoc was standing and instead of looking at him, she looked at Russ, who was frowning.

“Uh…” she mumbled, gently putting the guitar on the sofa before she did the only reasonable thing she could do: get up and leave the room without another word.

“Whot jus’ ‘appened?” 2D asked turning to Murdoc, who turned to Russel with a grin.

“Tha’ was funny,” Murdoc said, not answering 2D. He eyed the singer up and down before talking again. “Girly’s right, though, ih _was_ kinda hot. Who’d tell, eh Faceache? Maybe yo’s gonna turn into a real sex symbol like yors truly here.”

Murdoc made a scene of grinding his bass and Russel dropped his drumsticks, having enough of this nonsense.

“I’ll go check on Baby Girl,” he decided, passing by 2D who was making a face to Murdoc.

“Gross,” D said to the bassist. “Yo shouldn’t be so nasty, Murdoc, it pushes people away.”

Russel closed the door after him. He didn’t want to be part of that conversation at all.


End file.
